Always remember me
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: kawaii sexy poems with Quatre! Rated cause of some sex.. I didn't think it deserved an NC-17 rating..


Always Remember Me  
Platinum Angel   
  
One: In a Dream  
  
I desire love.  
Reaching forth to pull him closer, I find I yearn for his love.  
As day fades to night, I fall bringing him with me.  
Unwed and at the same bound to him, I yearn for him to hold me.  
I want nothing but him,  
To protect, love and treasure him, till I pass.  
  
Deep, expressive eyes, answer me, as they fill with crystalline tears.  
I stood there numb, looking at him.   
Reaching forward, numbly I held him pulling him slowly against me,  
Cocking his head to the side, I laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
I began to rock him back and forth,  
His tears soaking part of my satin robe.  
Why such a happy cherub would sob, before me I know not.  
I just held him calming him till all the tears subsided.  
  
After the tears ended.  
I sat beside him.  
He looked half hearted  
As he began to tell me what happened.  
  
He began crying again, this time till there were no tears left, only hatred.  
Now was not the time to tell him what I felt for him  
Instead I sat there searching for something to say, anything.   
I fumbled with words in my head.  
Instead of thinking my words flowed in jumbled masses.   
  
I brought him down on my shoulder again.  
As he laid there in deep mourning, I toyed with the soft golden ringlets, smiling as one of the golden ringlets formed a band on my finger.   
A small piece of me shattered, as I watched my sad angel.  
All of us carried on, but someone was missing.  
  
The next morning, I dressed in black.  
The rest were going about life as normal.  
Now I know how they would be had I died.  
Slowly I dragged my feet to the door, and placed my fingertips on the handle.  
  
I walked out into the sunlit garden.  
My angel was on his knees, his small fingers tending to the neglected garden.  
I bent over him, till my face was inches from his.  
He sobbed again, was it me?  
No, death has that effect.   
  
Gently I brushed his bangs from his eyes.  
For the first time ever I saw him not as the lover I dreamed of, but a fragile doll.  
Slowly I ran a finger down his cheek, as his arms laced around me.  
He buried head against my chest, speaking inaudible words into my black satin shirt.  
  
That night, it rained as if the heavens began to cry with my angel.  
We laid our friend to rest.  
Each of us placing roses on the grave mound   
Everyone had something to say, except me.  
I just stood there numb from the cool rain, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
I ran as far as I could.  
My long amber hair plastered against my head.  
I could not take it anymore, it just was not fair.  
I stumbled and fell to the grass, my pants tearing.  
  
As I kicked off my boots and continued to run,   
a sweet voice began calling me.  
I turned slowly to see, him.   
In his hand was a rose, a pure white one.  
As he reached forward to me I startled awake in my bed.  
Just a dream, I sighed.  
  
  
Two: Angel in the Desert Moon   
  
Two perfect petals of white danced in the wind.  
As I captured and held one in my finger tips.  
Bringing the perfect petal to my lips.  
'I know you're here' I whispered against the petal.  
Placing a kiss upon the velvety petal, I opened my eyes.  
I was greeted by two glowing sapphire eyes.  
  
Slowly he covered my hand with his, and looked up at me.  
His blue eyes were watery, and innocent.  
I looked at him, confusion all over my face.  
He just stood there, looking into my eyes.  
I felt as though I was being forced under a spell.  
Not an evil spell, just one to help me understand.  
  
I slowly fell into a daze.  
My body gracefully fell to the sand beneath me.  
Only to rise again.   
Felt like a marionette with stings that were far too long.  
I kept slumping and slouching against the sand.  
Slowly as if my strings were cut I fell to the ground.  
  
My body was laying before him, as he stood there startled.  
Gingerly he swept me into his arms.  
Holding me against him, he pressed his lips against my cheek.  
His lips lowly massaging my skin till my eyes opened.  
Flushed pink, I scurried away from him, sitting with my arms folded against my chest.  
Carefully he knelt before me his head bowed down.  
  
I reached forward timidly and touched my fingertips to his cheek.  
Bringing him forward I gave him a feather light kiss.  
I looked at my questioning angel, as he sat there his fingers covering his lips.  
His eyes grew wide with shock, as I curled my lips slightly into a smile.  
My chaotic eyes grew soft realizing I startled him.  
Slowly I reached out to him my hand waiting for his.  
  
We joined hands again under the silvery moon   
His sapphire blue eyes, began to dance as we stood there in silence.  
In the silvery moon's light the angel's wings formed behind him.  
As he raised them, I increased my death grip on him fearing he would leave me.  
Smiling he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.  
After our kiss in the still night, he returned me to my waiting bed.  
  
Three: Too Close to Heaven  
  
Slowly I knelt before my bed, my long satin gown in soft ruffles and the top of my knees.  
I bowed my head softly to my breast, my fingertips resting on my locket.   
Whispering a silent pray loud enough for me to hear.   
Praying that he heard it too.   
  
'Now I lay me down to sleep,   
I pray my angel rescues me,   
from the cold and stormy night,  
wake me with a kiss tonight.'   
  
After my prayer I lifted my tired body and laid back on the bed.   
I drifted slowly into a lulling slumber, hushed by the wind rustling in the trees.   
A loud sound was heard outside, as the rain came streaming down my window.  
I looked out my window, my eyes blurred from exhaustion.  
  
My angel was sitting in the tree next to my window.  
His wings were shielding his pale face and golden tresses from the pouring rain  
Gently I padded over to my window and let the soaked angel in my room.  
I began fussing over him, toweling his head dry with the skirt to my night dress.  
  
Sitting on my bed, I looked at him.  
His fingertips were over his lips as he smiled and giggled, now I was soaked.  
Two days before this he was vibrant and active.  
Death tore through him, as I stood there numb.  
  
I was in love with him, then as I am now.  
His warm eyes met mine with no hatred.  
He died because he loved me.  
I cried gently into his image trying to grasp him, once more.  
  
Deep down I wish he was here again,  
So I could hold and caress him as he laid asleep.  
  
Silently I laid back on the soft warm bed, cuddling against my pillows.   
My tears falling gently upon the clean linen.  
Why did he have to die?  
Why do I have to be alone?  
Why? Why?   
  
I was shouting aloud as the lights flung on.  
Two of his friends were around me, their eyes softened.  
One pushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled.  
Slowly my angel faded.  
Reaching out to him. I screamed in terror.  
You can't leave me please don't.  
  
My hand fell to the bed as the others stared at me.  
They knew his feelings more then I did.  
  
Dragging myself out of the bed, I ran to where he was laid to rest.  
My tears steaming down my cheeks.  
As I knelt there on top of the grave, I felt dizzy.   
Slowly the earth around me began to spin, faster and faster, my terror growing.   
I slumped forward my body laid out against the freshly made grave, in a faint.  
  
  
Four: In Dreams We Lay  
  
I awoke to the sound of music filling my ears.  
Two brilliant jeweled eyes looked down at me.  
They were filled with tears.  
I sat up, Starring at him  
His cold hands holding me.  
  
The wings he wore vanished leaving only a feather.  
Carefully he brought it to my lips, and brushed it against them.  
I let my eyes flutter shut as he laid me back against the pillows.  
Gently he ran the feather against my throat  
I snuggled to him my head laying in his lap.  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek  
He looked at me again, with his jeweled eyes.  
This time they were not sad but glittering.   
As he bent over me, he took the glimmering white feather and captured the tear upon it.  
  
Holding me again, his fingertips running down my arms.  
I looked to him my eyes filled with unmouthed questions.  
Lowering his head, he placed his lips gently against my ear.  
As I heard his plea, I shut my eyes and allowed my angel to hold me.  
  
Slowly he ran his fingertips over the bodice of my nightgown..  
Snapping the crimson ribbon, he opened me as though I were a gift.  
He pressed his lips to mine as his fingers drew neat, perfect circles along my belly.  
A smile crossed his lips as he took the long forgotten feather and brushed it along my naked body.  
His sapphire eyes flickered closed as he lowered his head and placed a kiss right over my heart.  
  
Five: Passion Games  
  
He loved me, tonight he would capture me forever.  
The wind and thunder made a passionate melody as did we.  
  
The once calm wind howled as he gently slid down my belly.  
I gasped in shock, my fingers running through his hair in a panic.  
My angel lowered his head once more, his lips pressed firmly to my thigh.  
As he opened my long slender legs, I shuddered.  
  
Never before was I ever so exposed, his lips so warm.  
I felt tense from his erotic touch.  
I needed him, wanted him.  
Nothing would part us except for the light of the sun.  
  
Pushing the sun from my mind, I returned his soft touches.  
My long fingers trailing through his soft golden hair.  
I began to gasp for breath.  
Oh God, am I going to die now for this?  
  
I felt a rush of heat flow up my body, growing like the light in the heavens'.  
Then suddenly, shutting my eyes, it happened.  
I was gasping his name, my body arched against him gently.  
Gently my angel released me.  
  
My love sat back on his knees the white robe gently falling off his chest.  
I leaned forward my lips trailing kisses down his neck and chest.  
In a quasi brutal motion forced him back against my pillow.  
He sprawled out against the glittering satin sheets, his sweet lips forming and innocent smile, a smile I loved.  
  
My lips pursed together, as my finger tips drew circles on his chest moving lower with each circle.  
I longed to explore his body.  
Gently I licked along his thigh, my lips seeking to give my love pleasure.  
I allowed my lips to part, my tongue sliding down him.  
Slowly at first then building, finally my angel shuddered against me.  
My name ripped from his throat as though a prayer.  
  
My eyes were sparkling as I looked up at him.   
I slid up his lithe body.  
My long slender legs wrapping around his much wanting hips  
  
His fingertips slid down my back.  
Slowly reaching my bare bottom .  
As he rolled me softly against the sheets, his lips caressed my throat.  
  
My loving angel entered me slowly.  
As I arched my back, he took me further.  
I brushed my fingers through his hair, as I brought him nearer to me   
Nothing could come between us this night in my dreams.  
  
6. Light Fades  
  
I slept there limbs entwined with that of my beloved.  
For a fleeting moment I could not be happier unless it was real.  
In life I never showed him my love.  
I would treat him as though he was lucky that I cared for him.   
I never showed him that I loved him until death with his silvery wings rushed in.  
Taking my beloved away from me.   
  
My satin bound angel awoke beside me, his arms pulling me closer.  
I longed so much to tell him how I feel.  
As the words left my lips they fell softly upon his ears.  
  
Death, my foe, showed up his eyes beckoning my angel to come forth.  
And return to the land beyond all reality.  
My death hold on my angel grew.  
I never wanted him to leave.  
Never.  
  
Leaving my grasp my angel stood his glowing wings spreading behind him.  
Slowly I stood beside him, the satin sheet wrapped around me like a gown.   
He looked at me, his sapphire eyes sparkling.  
He knelt before me, his hands taking mine into his.  
Gently he lowered his head and kissed my hand.   
He began to fade from me my tears flowing freely.   
After my angel vanished, I came to his friends surrounding me.  
  
  
7. Fin: In life and death  
  
I stirred awake, his friends coming forth and offering drinks of water and soup.  
I sprang from the linen laden bed spilling water on the floor not to mention his shocked friends.   
I ran through the house and out the door, stopping at the garden.   
Tears welled up in my eyes, as I stood there starring at the pure white rose.  
I smiled remembering him and his love for me.   
  
I turned from the flower to see his friend reaching out for me, his vibrant eyes dulled with tears.   
"In life and in death I will be with you, watching and waiting till the day we will meet again, my friend."  
Slowly I closed my eyes giving his friend, my friend a hug..  
I knew I would never forget him..  



End file.
